A variety of heat sealing systems exist to join two components together to form a sealed container, including direct contact thermal sealers, continuous band-type heat sealers, impulse heat sealers, non-contact heat sealers (e.g., induction heat sealers), and ultrasonic welders. In some heat sealing systems, pressure and heat are applied to a common joint between the two components. The application of heat and pressure causes the two components to fuse together along the seal joint.
Following the joining of the two components together, the sealed container is conventionally removed from a support fixture by an operator manually lifting the sealed container off of the support fixture. However, the manual removal process may damage the sealed container. For instance, if the seal joint has not completely cooled when the sealed container is handled by the operator, the manual removal of the sealed container may compromise the seal joint. Additionally, during the manual removal of the sealed container, the operator may apply non-uniform pressure to the sealed container, which may compromise the seal joint. Furthermore, the support fixture may be hot following the heat sealing process. Accordingly, the support fixture presents a risk that heat may be inadvertently transferred to the sealed container after the heat sealing process if the operator does not carefully remove the sealed container from the support fixture. Inadvertently transferring heat from the support fixture to the sealed container may create a glue “burn” or other cosmetic issues on the sealed container.